This invention is directed toward protective garment and particularly focused on the interface between the protective article and the garment. The present invention is the only garment-article interface which allows rapid donning and doffing without assistance and forms a flexible and unencumbering seal. The present invention is effective to inhibit vapor ingress and is comfortable to the wearer.